Lord Amon
"Nigdy nie będziemy równi". Amon to ludzkiej rasy Lord działający obecnie na własną rękę. Ród, z którego się wywodził, został zniszczony, gdy przyszły Sith był jeszcze dzieckiem. Dzieciństwo spędził więc na ulicach Nowej Adasty, dopóki nie natrafił na Sitha imieniem Loitein, który, odkrywając potężny potencjał Mocy w Amonie, przyjął go na swego ucznia. Jak się później okazało, stał się on w dorosłości wyjątkowym fechmistrzem. Obecnie ściga on Agnes oraz Varag'dala. Wygląd Dzieciństwo - Po osieroceniu życie Amona przepełnione było nędzą i ubóstwem. Włóczące się po ulicach Nowej Adasty dziecko było wychudzone i posturą oraz zachowaniem bliższe zwierzęciu. Jego szczupła twarz zlewała się ze śniegiem przez swą chorobliwą bladość, kontrastując z rozczochranymi kosmykami dziko rosnących, kruczoczarnych włosów, opadających na mętne, szare oczy. Sine od mrozu dłonie zawsze zdobiły rozcięcia i ropiejące zadrapania. Knykcie miał czerwone i zdarte od bójek, a same palce wiecznie powybijane. Paznokcie zaś rosły nieprzerwanie i łamały się w nieregularnych kształtach. W tym okresie Amon nosił znoszone, nienadające się do użytku łachmany i szmaty, których każde rozdarcie i rozcięcie odsłaniało liczne konstelacje blizn na całym ciele. Największe ich skupiska znajdowały się na przedramionach, którymi chłopiec bronił się od uderzeń i cięć. Pod skrzydłami Loiteina - Początki drogi Sitha stanowiły sporą zmianę dla Amona. Wrócił on do społeczeństwa i z czasem rozpadła się dzika skorupa, którą przywdział w dzieciństwie, aby przeżyć. Jako uczący się u Lorda Loiteina młodzieniec, Ferayen skrócił swoje włosy na wysokość ust, a czarne kosmyki przyozdobił drobną biżuterią. Ponownie mógł przywdziewać szlacheckie, imperialne stroje, reprezentując swego pana. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu nauk w korzystaniu z Ciemnej Strony Mocy jego oczy nabrały złotej barwy, która później towarzyszyła mu przez wiele lat. Lord Sithów - Uzyskawszy tytuł Lorda, Amon zmienił się nie do poznania. Wiek i doświadczenie odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno, choć wciąż był daleko od maksimum swego późniejszego potencjału. W trakcie służby u Loiteina, rywalizacji z Mortiahem a także w okresie służby pod Darthem Marrem jego aparycja była podobna, a jedyną różnicę stanowiły przybywające lata. W tamtych czasach swoje kruczoczarne włosy nosił spięte, a usta przyozdobił pierścieniem ostrej brody. Nabrał również niebywałej sprawności fizycznej. Zarazem korupcja Ciemną Stroną wciąż postępowała, z wolna wypaczając jego oblicze. W tych latach przywykł również do noszenia zwykłej czarnej szaty, narzuconej na sithowski pancerz. Obecnie - Jego kiedyś czarne włosy zmieszały się z siwizną, tworząc pozornie ciemnoszarą barwę. Z powodu zepsucia Ciemnej Strony, jego skóra nabrała chorobliwej bladości, ciemne żyły wystąpiły mu na twarzy, a oczy nabrały szkarłatnego koloru. Obecnie włosy spina w luźny kucyk, który - w połączeniu z surowymi rysami twarzy i spiczastą brodą - przyczynia się do impresji eksperta i weterana, jaką ów lord emanuje. Nosi lamelkowy pancerz, a twarz sporadycznie zakrywa jingasą (nierzadko w połączeniu z maską). Historia Najprawdopodobniej pochodził z rodu Ferayenów, który jednak całkowicie upadł parę lat po jego narodzinach. Lata dzieciństwa spędził więc błąkając się po Nowej Adaście jako sierota, dopóki nie natrafił na niego Sith pod tytułem Lord Loitein i nie przygarnął, aby wyszkolić chłopca na swojego ucznia. Po latach szkolenia, Amon tytuowany został Lordem i znalazł sobie uczennicę, a Loitein znalazł miejsce w Mrocznej Radzie. Wtedy też Darth przydzielił swemu byłemu wychowankowi zadanie zajęcia się zagrażającym mu Sithem Wyrlockiem. Lord wraz ze swoją uczennicą niezwłocznie rozpoczyna polowanie na swój nowy cel i lokalizuje go na księżycu Yavin 4. Idąc po śladach ludzi Wyrlocka, Amon wraz z podlegającymi mu ludźmi dociera do Sitha i inicjuje z nim walkę, z której następnie zmuszony jest się wycofać. Wyrlock - znacznie potężniejszy niż Amon się spodziewał - wyjawia mu również, iż był uczniem Loiteina. Śledząc dalsze poczynania Sitha, szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że planuje on za pomocą skrywanych przez Yavin tajemnic zwiększyć swą potęgę do niszczycielskich rozmiarów. Ponaglany uciekającym czasem Amon wydobywa informację na temat domniemanej obecności Wyrlocka w jednej ze świątyń i udaje się tam wraz z odpowiednio przygotowaną grupą sił zbrojnych. Świątynia zostaje zbombardowana, lecz zamiast Wyrlocka, Amon znajduje tam dwóch pracujących dla Darth Arctisa Lordów Sithów. Dochodzi do krótkiej walki, z której zwycięsko wychodzą archeolodzy Arctisa, a on i jego uczennica ponownie zmuszeni są uciekać. Jeden z archeologów - Mortiah Evros - ponosi odpowiedzialność za zniszczenie obiektu badań, podczas gdy Amonowi uchodzi to praktycznie bezkarnie, gdyż całą winę przyjmuje na siebie jego mentor i niedługo potem popełnia samobójstwo na oczach całej Rady. Dla Amona oznacza to odziedziczenie statku flagowego Loiteina i transfer do jednostek Darth Marra. Jakiś czas później Amon otrzymuje od Evrosa wyzwanie na pojedynek. Odbył się on na Ziost i został wygrany przez Ferayena. Upokorzony i żądny wendetty Mortiah angażuje się więc w długotrwałą i wyniszczającą waśń z nowym rywalem, która przerwana zostaje, gdy obaj Lordowie odciągnięci zostają od siebie dużo pilniejszymi obowiązkami. Amon zmuszony jest ponownie odwiedzić Yavin 4, tym razem jako podległy Marrowi Sith. Bierze tam udział w walce koalicji Imperium i Republiki przeciw Revanitom. Rok później Imperator Vitiate doprowadza do zniszczenia Ziostu. Ród Ferayen i cały rodowy majątek ulokowany na rodzimej planecie zostaje stracony. Amon, reprezentując uchodźców z Ziostu, kilkukrotnie apeluje do Mrocznej Rady o powetację dla dotkniętych kataklizmem. To samo czyni również Mortiah i w końcu występują przed Radą we dwoje. Ich wysiłki spełzają jednak na niczym, a nadciągająca inwazja Zakuuli przerywa ich starania. Magnat - statek flagowy Amona - był jednym z pozostawionych przez Marra na terytorium Imperium. Amon szybko rezygnuje z obrony terytorium Imperium i odszczepia się od reszty sił obronnych, na własną rękę podejmując działania partyzanckie w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Trwa to do czasu krytycznego starcia, w którym statek Amona zostaje zniszczony, jego uczennica zabita, a on sam zdradzony przez jednego ze wspierających go Sithów i opuszczony na statku. Życie zawdzięczał wyłącznie towarzyszącej mu Agnes, która przetransportowała go na Dromund Kaas i przeczekała wraz z garstką swoich ludzi aż wróci do zdrowia. Po tych wydarzeniach, Amon zawiązał współpracę ze swoim byłym rywalem, Mortiahem Evrosem, oraz jego uczniem Vaz'anem, z którymi wspólnie dokonali sabotażu na działania Lorda Savuasa, który parał się sprzedażą uchodźców z Ziostu i niewolnictwem. Oswobodzeni niewolnicy zostali włączeni w szeregi Rewenantów Evrosa i użyci w potyczce na Manaan, gdzie za namową Amona mieli pomóc Agnes w odbiciu izolowanego brata. Akcja okazała się jednak porażką, gdy przetrzymywany tam Varag'dal zaatakował Mortiaha i Vaz'ana i został przez nich okaleczony, co Agnes uznała za zdradę. W wybuchu furii rzuciła się na Lorda Amona i pokonała go, pozostawiając go na pastwę swojego ojca, Dartha Ulthamine. Paleta Zdolności Atrybuty Zdolności Potencjał Mocy Tożsamość Zaleta: * Gniew i Duma - Na pozór chłodny i opanowany, Amon tli w sobie niekończącą się furię, która wyzwala się na jego wezwanie. Łącząc to z jego olbrzymią dumą, można zrobić sobie z niego śmiertelnego wroga poprzez nawet błahą kpinę. Co dopiero gdy jego imię niezrówanego wojownika zostaje zbrukane? Podczas starć z postaciami, z którymi Amon przegrał już przedtem walkę i dotychczas nie wyrównał rachunków, dostaje on dodatkową kostkę do wszelkich rzutów w trakcie walki. Wady: * Raubritter - Postępowanie niezgodne z wytycznymi przełożonych z reguły w Imperium jest surowo karane. Choć Amon zachował życie, nie może liczyć na piastowanie żadnej ważniejszej roli ani majątku na terytorium Imperium. Oprócz wiadomych konsekwencji tej cechy, postać cierpi również na karę -2 kostek do rzutów na socjalnych (wyłączając Zastraszenie) wobec imperialnych reprezentantów władzy, urzędzników, Rady etc. *Wypalony Gniew - Postać zdaje się być co najmniej o dekadę starsza niż jest w rzeczywistości. Oprócz załamań charakteru, wiąże się to z niezdolnością do długiego utrzymywania szybkich i akrobatycznych sposobów walki i poruszania się. Objęcia Mocy: *Egzekutor z Ziostu - Ponoć w im większej nędzy żyjemy, tym więcej warta jest nasza duma. Do czego zdolna jest więc osoba przepełniona gniewem i dumą, która całe życie musiała walczyć o wszystko, co dla niej cenne? Zrujnowany ród, samotne dzieciństwo na ulicach Ziostu, śmierć mistrza, wielokrotna utrata majątku a także śmierć uczennicy. Wszystko to wpłynęło na osobowość człowieka, który nawet braki w talencie musiał nadrabiać ciężką pracą, aż w końcu został on wypaczony w symbol nieugiętego odwetu. Preferowana Forma *Forma V (Djem So/Shien) - Choć w młodości Amon stosował głównie Ataru i Makashi, ze względu na liczne stare rany i korupcję Ciemnej Strony nie jest już w stanie nadążyć za tak wymagającymi fizycznie formami. Z tego powodu zaczął on stosować przyziemny Djem So i Shien, skupiając się głównie na wyczuciu i brutalnych kontratakach, oszczędzając przy tym swoją własną energię. Category:Characters Category:The Ziost Revenant